<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于让普鲁维尔的一件小事 by Realdian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413772">关于让普鲁维尔的一件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian'>Realdian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>此时巴黎仍在沉睡，天空未换下深色睡袍，可对诗人来说，太阳已经提前升起来，就从他的身后，从那个破碎的整体里升起来，光芒直逼街道尽头，白昼正势不可当地扑面而来。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于让普鲁维尔的一件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-给我爱的诗人写一段，他真好。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这里还有一个！”“别开枪！”</p>
<p>让·普鲁维尔头昏脑涨，像是宿醉，更像彻夜不眠草拟文章，计划革命，左眼看不清路，右眼前一片花，隐隐约约见到几个人站在面前，忙往旁走，怕撞上人，想着再去找公白飞让他看看这眼睛还有没有救。</p>
<p>面前人不让他走，钳住了手臂把他向前拖。他的嗅觉好像才恢复了，闻出血腥味道——眼前是被血糊了。由此他也想起他是站在圣德尼街上，丢了枪，叫人砸了后脑，摔在街垒外面，同他的朋友们分开了，受三支枪口指着后背和脑袋。今天夜空里并无星星点缀，今天是六月五日，他们为了今天做了许多计划，以缪尚的下等白兰地和青年的鲜血浇灌出的计划指向六月五日。</p>
<p>硝烟过于厚重，盖住街面，看不清地上有什么，可走一步一滑，让·普鲁维尔猜想他脚下踩着的全是血。太阳还要过很久才能上来，今天它爬得可够慢的，等它睁开全部眼睛见到巴黎，新的巴黎，它一定会忍不住把所有光和热都投过来，好把这自由的城，自由的国度看仔细。人人都带笑脸，也带上了光与热。那巴黎可就就了不得。这里的光芒能辐射到全世界，和弗以伊常说的一样，罗马尼亚、匈牙利、波兰，全能醒来了。全是由于这伟大的法兰西——母亲！</p>
<p>让·普鲁维尔明白自己被抓作俘虏了。但他继续思考。既然死亡已在转角等待，他该拥抱这上天的馈赠。“热安将名留青史了。”他毫不怀疑街垒能继续矗立，明日巴黎人民就会从紧闭的屋门后面走出来，拿着武器冲到政府。新的世界会在破碎的遗址上建起，就像街垒是由破坏中的东西堆砌的。人民多么擅长这个，他们全是能工巧匠，他没有时间再给他们写新诗了，他只有默默念从前的诗。</p>
<p>“他们筑起高塔——”</p>
<p>士兵把诗人带到了街口，硝烟中能隐约看出街垒的轮廓，一名年轻军官站到他面前。让·普鲁维尔觉得他很眼熟，他温和的额头，近乎黑色的眼睛给人一种错觉。这个人是我的兄弟，可我们却要互相残杀。让·普鲁维尔这样想。他在询问我街垒内部的情况，他竟称呼我为匪徒。也许我们还在同一间教室里听过同一位老学究上课。那时我在为我的小鸽子写情诗，“你我的年纪合在一起，四十也还到不了。”他在考虑去参军。</p>
<p>“街垒里还有很多人。”<br/>“具体一些。”<br/>“整个巴黎的人民都在里头，你们何必同人民为敌呢？”</p>
<p>枪管狠狠顶了他的后背，这提醒他了，他让他们带到此处便是准备好死的。于是他又开口：“为什么不现在就给我一枪呢，照你们说的，我是匪徒。比起上断头台，还是一颗子弹更痛快；比起在庭上受审判，忍受室内的污浊空气，倒不如这儿的大街上更舒服。你们注意到屋檐上长的野花了吗？很漂亮。”虽然他说话声音不很响，习惯性垂下眼帘，可那些个士兵谁敢轻视这个青年呢？他们心中自然生出了敬意，也愿意将他的话当命令执行。让·普鲁维尔的军官兄弟让三个士兵站在他五步远处，然后沉默了一会儿。</p>
<p>“让我来吧，”他终于说，“需要帮你蒙上眼睛吗？”</p>
<p>“不必了。”</p>
<p>此时巴黎仍在沉睡，天空未换下深色睡袍，可对诗人来说，太阳已经提前升起来，就从他的身后，从那个破碎的整体里升起来，光芒直逼街道尽头，白昼正势不可当地扑面而来。</p>
<p>军官扳了扳机。</p>
<p>让·普鲁维尔喊道：“法兰西万岁！未来万岁！”街垒后面的人们会听见吗？这对他已经毫无意义，那红得发亮的红旗已经落下了，正覆在他的心上，老人同青年人的血洒过的红旗包裹着他。</p>
<p>军官开了枪。</p>
<p>让·普鲁维尔倒下时嘴角含着笑，可军官掉了一滴眼泪，自己没有意识到。他眼中战斗的狂热消散了一点，也许他终于认出了这位兄弟，他们曾睡在同一位母亲的怀里，母亲在他们脚下。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>另外一点b话：某种程度上来说，热安是幸运的，他是带着对未来的希望而毫不恐惧地牺牲的，他没有经受看着街垒被攻陷的绝望与痛苦。虽然也有些人觉悟很高，没有恐惧。可是普通人呢，他们二十出头，纵然年轻气盛，满腔热血，可终究怕死。<br/>这样算来最惨的是小马，人在青年时期的朋友能改变一切。缪尚的那些夜晚会影响他的未来，街垒的那个夜晚会伴随他终生。这会是他需要深埋的过去，就像阿让一样。</p>
<p>我真的好啰嗦（）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>